Misión: Conquistar a Naruto Namikaze
by Ako Nya
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es la nerd numero uno en todo el instituto y le gusta el chico mas popular de toda la escuela ¡Namikaze Naruto! Con ayuda de sus amigas Tenten e Ino cambiara su imagen y personalidad, mientras lleva a cabo su mision: conquistar a Naruto Namikaze Entre la Hyuga y el Namikaze nace una gran rivalidad que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un amor mutuo. Leve KibaIno
1. PROLOGO

**Hola ^^ aquí esta como les prometí el fanfic ''Nueva Hinata'' el titulo lo cambiare a ''Misión: conquistar a Naruto Namikaze''**

**La historia está con mejoraciones y hay algunos cambios, espero les guste y tratare de hacer los caps. lo más largos que pueda, pero no les prometo nada. **

**PROLOGO.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**/Hinata POV/**

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Tengo 16 años y después de unas largas y aburridas vacaciones de verano, entrare a segundo de preparatoria.

En el año pasado fui la nerd numero uno de todo el instituto, y creo que este año será la excepción. Con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Tenten y mi otra mejor amiga Ino cambiare mi imagen, tratare de cambiar mi timidez, por la seguridad, solo espero que funcione.

Pues dejen les describo como es mi apariencia física; soy de estatura media, tengo un cabello largo de color negro-azulado, mi piel es blanca y mis ojos son de un color perla, muchos me han dicho que mis ojos les recuerdan a la luna, aunque no soy la única que los posee, solo mi familia posee este singular color.

Me gustan muchos los deportes, soy muy ágil en ellos, pero no lo demuestro porque odio llamar demasiado la atención, así que en el año pasado trate de no mostrar mis habilidades. En los deportes en las que soy muy buena son las artes marciales, el futbol, el basquetbol y el voleibol. Este año hare lo que el año anterior no hice junto con la ayuda de mis amigas Tenten e Ino y también espero tener el apoyo de mi mejor amigo Kiba.

Tengo un secreto grandísimo, que solo ustedes van a saber **(N/A.- :D por ahora) **mi amiga Tenten también lo sabe, bueno el secreto del que les hablo es el siguiente: me gusta Naruto Namikaze. Lo sé es ridículo, yo Hinata-Nerd-Hyuga enamorada de Naruto-Popular-Namikaze. Pff la nerd numero uno enamorada del chico más popular de todo el instituto. Bueno ¿Quién no estaría enamorada de Naruto? Hm bueno aparte de Tenten no conozco a nadie a quien no le guste. Digo es el chico más popular después de todo. Hasta tiene un club de fans. Pero por desgracia alguien más tiene cautivado el corazón de Naruto, hablo de Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más populares de todo el insti, es más alta que yo, bueno solo como unos 5 centímetros más alta que yo. Tiene un hermoso cabello corto de color rosa chicle, muchos dicen que es teñida ya que es un color muy poco común pero ve tú a saber si es cierto o no, y muchos se aguantan las ganas de preguntarle porque tiene un carácter bastante fuerte. Sus ojos son verdes jade, tiene un escultural cuerpo, como el de una modelo, siempre usa faldas demasiado cortas y tacones de aguja, Tenten me había dicho que parecía emmm estem puta cof cof cof.

Bueno creo que ya les hable bastante de mí y de otras personitas jeje. Ya es de noche y mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano para ir al instituto. Solo espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior.

Y tengo una misión: conquistar a Naruto Namikaze.

**/End Hinata POV/**

**Bien mis Chibi's *-* hasta aquí les dejo el prologo estaba muy cortito lo sé, pero los demás capítulos estarán más largos. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Los Amo Mucho :D**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Beshitus y abrazos para todos \(*3*)/**


	2. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! aquí está el primer capítulo ^^U lamento el retraso pero es que tuve varios problemas, le preste a mi prima mi laptop y cuando me la devolvió no encontré el capitulo que tenia escrito, así que lo tuve que volver a hacer y cuando lo termine…..T_T por mi torpeza no se guardo y lo volví a hacer de nuevo (este ya es mi tercer interno :c espero no pase nada malo)**_

_**Hinata12Hyuga: hola perdón si no te gusto que pusiera en ese papel a Sakura, no la odio pero tampoco está en mis preferidas. Aquí Sakura será la ''malvada'' por así decirlo, de nuevo perdón si te molesto.**_

_**Guest: Hola ^^ qué bueno que te haya gustado más esta version. Y si se que Sakura proviene de PlaniLandia pero ps el Prologo fue narrado por Hinata y según ella Sakura tiene un cuerpo ''escultural''. Gracias por decirme la diferencia de altura entre Hina y Sakura, pero creí que si Hina era más chaparrita se miraría tierna :3**_

_**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: ^^ Holi. Me encanta que te haya encantado y ps aquí está la conti espero la disfrutes.**_

_**Kazuminaruhina: Holu^^ perdón si borre la otra historia :c pero en realidad estaba odiando como estaba quedando y decidí borrarla y re-iniciarla :v bueno espero esta version te guste mas 0u0**_

_**0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0**_

_**Capitulo 1.- Primer dia/ vamos de compras**_

_**0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0**_

**/Hinata POV/**

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, 6:00 a.m. para ser exacta, hoy sería el dia en que Ino y Tenten me llevarían de compras para cambiar mi imagen. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Aunque mi madre aun no sabe sobre mi cambio de estilo, aunque no creo que sea necesario, puesto que ella odia mi apariencia y probablemente no me diga nada, ella solo se preocupa por las apariencias y el que dirán. Y nunca nos presta atención a mí y a Hanabi. ¿No les había dicho verdad? mi familia es la encargada de uno de los más grandes hospitales de todo Japón, por lo que mi familia es rica.

Y ni hablar de mi padre que ese esta peor, y por más que intento que el este orgulloso de mi…¡nunca lo puedo satisfacer! Por más que lo intente nunca obtendré su aprobación, en cambio mi _querida_ hermanita tiene toda la absoluta de su atención. Y bueno tampoco es que mi hermana sea una santa, como decirlo sin ofenderla, mmm es una niña caprichosa, orgullosa y tal como mi madre: solo le importa el que dirán de ella.

Y como mi apariencia no es muy digna del apellido Hyuga, mi hermana no acepta que soy su hermana y cada vez que uno de sus amigos vienen de visita en la casa les dice: ''ella es una de las criadas que trajo madre a la casa''. ¡Así es! Mi propia hermana se avergüenza de su sangre, bueno mi padre es igual. Se avergüenza de mí. Y ni hablar de mi primo Neji, que parece que me odia y eso que yo apenas y le dirijo la mirada pfft. Bueno creo que me fui por las ramas. Ejemp.

Bueno ¿Dónde me había quedado al principio? Oh si cof cof.

Me levante a las 6:00 de la mañana. Como les dije estaba muy emocionada ya que hoy por fin iría de compra para mi cambio de apariencia y gracias a Ino y Tenten espero que el cambio funcione y se me vea bien. Me levante de la enorme cama de mi enorme habitación y fui a uno de los cajones donde tenía toda mi ropa guardada. Saque una falda que llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla de color rosa pálido, una blusa con botones de un rosa un poco más fuerte y unos zapatos de piso de color rojo. Dios odio esta ropa, es muy incómoda y no me puedo mover con libertad, prefiero los pantalones y los tenis, pero debo ponérmela, mi tía Hikari fue quien elijio esta ropa y no me queda de otra que ponermela, despues de todo ella es la unica que me trata bien en esta escoria de familia.

Entre al baño para darme una ducha rapida, tarde como 15 minutos en terminar de bañarme y cambiarme. Cuando termine me sente delante de mi peinador y comence a cepillarme mi largo cabello negro-azulado, tome una liga y me hice una coleta. No me gustaba llevarlo suelto, pero conociendo a Ino y a Tenten el llevar mi cabello suelto sera parte de mi nuevo estilo.

Termine de alistarme y me puse mis lentes. ¿oh no les dije que usaba lentes? Bueno pues ahora lo saben, hace un rato que entre a bañarme por poco y me mato por no llevar lo dichosos lentes. Hablando de lentes, lo mas probable es que Ino me oblige a usar lentes de contacto.

Baje al comedor (mi habitacion se encontraba en el segundo piso) mi familia ya estaba sentada desayunando, salude con un ''buenos dias'' que no fue tomado en cuenta y me sente, una de las sirvientas (que por sierto se llama Momo) me trajo mi desayuno: rollos de canela y un vaso de leche. Bueno se que eso no se ha de considerar un desayuno, pero es lo que siempre como en las mañana, desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido asi y nunca me canso del sabor a canela de los rollitos.

Cuando termine de comer mis deliciosos rollitos de canela , me levante de la mesa, hice una reverencia como despedida y me fui del comedor. Una de las sirvientas me dijo: ''La señorita Yamanaka esta esperandola para irse al colegio'' esa era Ino, siempre venia en las mañanas a llevarme a la escuela y de ves en cuando iba por Tenten. Respondi con un ''gracias'', tome mi maletin y Sali de la casa para encontrarme con un auto azul celeste y una rubia dentro de el.

-Buenos dias Hina!.- me saludo mi energetica amiga. Le quito el seguro al carro para que pudiera subir, me subi en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos dias Ino.- le devolvi el saludo a mi mejor amiga. Como siempre se miraba muy linda: unos shorts azul turquesa que hacian juego con sus ojos azules, una blusa rosa caida que dejaba ver su hombro derecho y traia unos zapatos de piso de color rosa, en su cabeza traia unos lentes de sol.

-¿estas lista Hinata? Hoy sera tu cambio de imagen, ¡ya veras como te dejamos espectacular!.- creo que Ino estaba mas emocionada que yo. Bueno ella queria poner a prueba su sentido de la moda, ya que queria ser una diseñadora de moda, y el primer paso es; aprender a vestirte. Por lo que va a probar sus ''conocimientos'' en mi.-Todos los chicos del colegio babarean al verte.- me dijo sonriente mientras encendia el carro y nos marchavamos al colegio.

-Bueno pero esque yo solo quiero la atencion de un chico, no de todos los del colegio.- dije riendo. Seguimos hablando sobre moda y sobre que eligiria para cuando fueramos de compras, hasta que llegamos al colegio e Ino entro al parking para estacionar su auto.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ino!.- esa voz… sin duda esa voz es inconfundible ¡es la voz de Tenten!

Se acerco a nosotras y nos dio un gran abrazo que por poco yo e Ino nos asfixiamos.

-Ne Hina ¿estas lista?.- puse cara de confusion ¿a que se referia? Por lo visto ella se dio cuenta de mi expresion y siguio hablando.- Hablo de tu cambio de estilo.-

Le iba a responder pero Ino me interrumpio antes de emitir palabra alguna.-Oigan oigan despues podemos hablar de eso, al fin y al cabo tenemos mucho tiempo, primero deberiamos ir a ver en que grupo nos toco.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Oh Ino tiene razon!.- exclamo Tenten chasqueando los dedos.-Vamos Ino, Hina!.- nos tomo de las manos y nos jalo hacia donde estaba la direccion. La entrada estaba llena hasta el tope de los alumnos que querian ver en que salones quedaron. Con ayuda de Tenten que aparto a todo alumno que estaba en su camino pudimos entrar a la direccion. Cuando mi amiga nos solto de la mano cada quien se puso a buscar su nombre en las listas que estaban colgadas en las paredes de la direccion.

-Hina encontre tu nombre.- me dijo Ino. Me acerque hasta ella y me enseño mi nombre que estaba en la lista del grado 2ºC.-Oh mira Naruto tambien esta en 2ºC.-

-¿¡Encerio?!.- dije casi gritando con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ino asintio y me enseño el nombre de Naruto. Kyaaaaaaaa ¡esto es genial! ¡Naruto esta en mi salon!

-Demonios..- susurro Ino.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?.- ¿Qué habia pasado?

-La frentona tambien esta en 2ºC.- hizo una mueca. Ino al decir ''la frentona'' se refiere a Sakura Haruno.

No puede ser ¡Tengo tan mala suerte! Si la rosada esta en el mismo salon que yo y Naruto las cosas para conquistarlo se me haran mas dificiles. Demonios….

-¡Yay!.- Ino grito de repente, asustandome.-Yo tambien quede en 2ºC.-

-Ah! Ino no grites asi que asustas a las personas!.- le regañe, lleve mi mano al lugar donde esta mi corazon y note que estaba acelerado. Pero ¿Ino tambien esta en 2ºC? ¡Yay!

-Perdon Hina pero me emocione ¡quedamos juntas!.- mi amiga comenzo a saltar de la emocion.

-Si, bueno esa es buena noticia.- le dije sonriendo. En ese entonces me acorde de mi amiga Tenten que desde hace mucho que estaba callada, me gire para verla y la note un tanto deprimida.-¿En que grupo quedaste Tenten?.- me acerque a ella.

-Waaa!.- solto el llanto _**(N/A.- imaginense a Tenten llorando con cascaditas en los ojos, al estilo anime :3 asi: T^T) **_me asuste (de nuevo) uff ultimamente Ino y Tenten estan gritando mucho.-¡Quede en 2ºD!.-

-¿Qué? Oh no que mal, me hubiera gustado que nos tocara juntas…- me desanime cuando Tenten me dijo eso, encerio queria que nos tocara a todas juntas.

-Ouu.- Ino hizo un puchero que a mi parecer la hizo ver adorable.-Que mal no estaremos juntas.- se quejo cruzandose de brazos.

Me fije en las listas para buscar el nombre de mi mejor amigo Kiba, mire en 2ºA y su nombre no estaba, en 2ºB tampoco estaba y cuando busque en 2ºC su nombre estaba ahí.

-Oee Ino, a Kiba le toco en nuestro salon.- le dije a Ino con una sonrisa picara en mi cara, Ino se sonrojo como un tomate. ¿no les habia dicho ne? A mi amiga Ino le gusta Kiba. Vi que abria la boca, de seguro iba a reclamar pero el timbre que indicaba que debiamos ir a nuestros salones se escucho.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo una Tenten desanimada, me senti mal de que este año no pudieramos estar en el mismo grupo. Desde el jardin de niños hemos estado siempre en el mismo salon, pero al parecer este año es la excepcion.

-No encontraremos a la hora de receso ¿vale?.- Tenten asintio y despues nos fuimos al salon donde nos tocaba, y al entrar al salon estaba la ''rosadita'' como le diria yo a Sakura o ''frentona'' como le diria Ino. Volteo la mirada para vernos, sonrio de medio lado y despues se volvio a voltear para seguir hablando con sus amigas, Karin y Shion. Las tres estaban en el año pasado en el club de porristas y no creo que este año no sea asi. Las tres juntas se hacen llamar las ''Flores de Konoha''

-Hay no!.- comenzo a quejarse Ino que estaba a mi derecha.-¿Por qué la frentona tiene que estar en nuestro salon?.- comenzamos a caminar y nos sentamos en la penultima banca (que por cierto era de parejas) que se encontraba en la ultima fila aun lado de la ventana.

Yo me sente del lado de la ventana e Ino se sento a mi derecha. En eso me dijo…

-Ne Hina ¿Sabias que las tres esas..- susurro refiriendose a Sakura, Karin y Shion.-…se hacen llamas las ''Flores de Konoha''?.-

-Si Ino, lo se..-

-Mas bien deberian llamarse ''las putas de Konoha''.- nos comensamos a reir como locas jaja ¿las putas de Konoha? Creo que les quedaba bien el apodo. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el salon voltearon a vernos por el ruido que hicimos al reirnos a lo cual nos callamos y yo me sonroje desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana.

Habia una vista muy linda desde ese lugar, podia ver los inmensos jardines, las enormes canchas de futbol y basketbol y…..¡Naruto! ahí estaba Naruto, entro corriendo por la puerta principal y en el camino estaba Kiba, por lo que vi se puso a hablar con el. Comenzaron a avansar hasta que los perdi de vista.

Desvie mi mirada para ver como Ino fulminaba con la mirada a la rosada que estaba hablando con Karin y Shion. Sakura nos volteo a ver e Ino le saco la lengua, sonrei al ver el acto tan infantil de mi amiga.

Pocos minutos despues escuche la puerta corrediza abrirse. Por ella entraron Naruto junto con mi mejor amigo Kiba. Oh creo que no les habia mencionado esto antes; Kiba es uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto.

-Uff que bueno que el profe aun no llega.- escuche decir a Naruto a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo mas seguro es que nuestro tutor sea el profe Kakashi el siempre llega tarde.- ahora hablaba Kiba. Me volteo a ver y comenzo a avansar hasta donde estabamos Ino y yo. A Ino la paso de largo, vi como esta hacia una mueca con la boca, se puso delante de mi y me dio un abrazo. No pude evitar sonrojarme por la muestra de afecto de mi amigo.-Hina que gusto verte. Te extrañe mucho, las vacaciones estuvieron muy aburridas sin ti.- rompio el abrazo y despues se viro hacia donde estaba Ino.- Hola Ino.- saludo mi amigo.

-Tambien te extrañe mucho Kiba.- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu Ino? ¿no me extrañaste?.- mi amiga se sonrojo por la pregunta hecha por Kiba a lo que solo pude sonreir.

-En tus sueños cara de perro.- se cruzo de brazos y fruncio el entre cejo.

-Hey Naruto, aca hay un lugar.- señalo el lugar que estaba detrás de nosotras, el comenzo a caminar hasta la banca y se sento detrás de mi. Kiba se sento detrás de Ino.

Mi amiga saco una revista de moda, una libreta y un boligrafo.

-Ne Hina ¿Qué prefieres? ¿los pantalones, las faldas o los shorts?..-

No me lo pense dos veces y le dije..-Prefiero los pantalones y los shorts…estoy arta de las faldas.- susurre lo ultimo.

-¿Tennis, botas con tacon, botas de piso, tacones, sandalias o zapatos de piso?.- umm veamos, no se caminar con tacon…

-Prefiero los tennis, me serviran para moverme mejor cuando haga algun deporte, tambien las botas de piso.- cuando dije _''prefiero los tennis, me serviran para moverme mejor cuando haga algun deporte'' _pude notar que Naruto viro la mirada para verme y despues le pregunto a Kiba..

-¿ella hace deporte? Se ve bastante debil.- ¿debil? ¡Ja! Lo que no sabe Naruto es que soy cinta negra en karate y soy buena en otras artes marciales. ¿debil yo? Nadie hasta ahora me a podido ganar.

-Oh vamos no deberias decir eso..- escuche decir a mi amigo Kiba.- es demasiado buena en las artes marciales, el futbol, el basquetbol y el voleibol. Tu sabes que soy el mejor en basquetbol, despues de ti y creeme en todos los partidos que he hecho ella, en absolutamente todos me a ganado.-

A lo demas ya no puse atencion porque Ino comenzo a hablarme de nuevo.

-¿Pulseras, anillos o collares?.-

-Las pulseras estan bien.- le conteste. Vi como hacia una lista de todo lo que deberiamos comprar.

-Bien, primero iremos a la tienda de ropa y te compraremos: pantalones, shorts y blusas. Ah y para que no te quejes despues te digo que no van a ser blusas holgadas ¿oiste?.- asenti. Sabia que no me dejaria reclamar.-despues iremos a la tienda de zapatos y compraremos tennis, botas de piso y botines sin tacon. Luego iremos al salon de belleza para que te enseñen como maquillarte.- iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero Ino me volvio a interrumpir.- No te preocupes, se que tu belleza es natural.- me sonroje.-y que no te gusta el maquillaje por lo que solo iremos para que te den algunos tips. ¿ok?.- asenti. Wow mi amiga piensa en todo, volvio a hablar.-por ultimo iremos a una tienda de lentes para comprar lentes de contactos y sin peros.- hize un puchero. Dios no me dejaba opinar en nada.-Y recuerda que ya no debes agarrare tu cabello en una coleta, tu cabello es largo y muy lindo, seria un desperdicio que lo trajeras asi, por lo que lo traeras suelto.-

Ino me siguio diciendo lo que ibamos a hacer y comprar, despues de unos minutos la puerta corrediza se escucho abrirse. Era el profe Kakashi, un hombre alto de unos 30 años, cabello plateado (y no era por la edad era color natural) con un cubre-bocas y en su ojo izquierdo tenia una cicatriz.

-Yo!.- saludo con su tipico ''yo'' levantando la mano izquierda, como cada vez que entraba a un lugar, De seguro ahora viene la excusa de porque llego tardo.- lo siento, me perdi en el camino al que llaman la vida.- ja se los dije.

Las clases comenzaron, primero con matematicas, despues ciencias, ofimatica y asignatura estatal. Luego salimos a receso. Ino, Tenten y yo nos encontramos en la fuente que esta en la cancha trasera, ahí nos estuvimos hablando, Ino le explico todo a Tenten sobre lo que hariamos hoy cuando salieramos de la escuela, ella asintio prestando atencion a todo.

Despues de media hora de receso, entramos de nuevo a clases. El profe Kakashi ahora nos dio ingles, geografia e historia. Despues de 3 horas el timbre mas ansiado por todos los alumnos se dejo escuchar. Mi amiga y yo pasamos al salon de Tenten para irnos al centro comercial.

Cuando estuvimos ahí primero fuimos a la tienda de ropa, tal como habia dicho Ino. Compre muchos pantalones ajustados de diferentes colores (la mayoria eran de mezclilla azul y negra) tambien compre shorts, unos mas largos que otros y otros mas cortos. Compre varias blusas.

-Oh olvide anotar esto en la lista.- dijo Ino.

-¿Qué falta por comprar Ino?.- le pregunte mientras atrapaba la ropa que Tenten me estaba lanzando para que las probara.

-Faltan las sudaderas.- comenzo a buscar en la zona donde estaban los sueter's y saco varias sudaderas deportivas, pero no holgadas. Pff.

Despues de que me midiera toda la ropa que Ino y Tenten me daban, pagamos y salimos como con 10 bolsas en la mano. Despues fuimos a la tienda de zapatos, y compramos todo lo que habia anotado Ino en su libreta: varios tenis (converse para ser precisa) botas de piso que me llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla y botines sin tacon que me llegaban un poco arriba del tobillo. Salimos como con siete bolsas con tres cajas de zapatos en cada una. Luego fuimos al salon de belleza donde me dieron tips para cuidar mejor mi cabello y tambien para maquillarme sin poner demasiado maquillaje. Al final fuimos a la tienda de lentes donde compre varios lentes de contacto (Tenten me dijo que comprara varios por si algo le pasaba a los demas). La amable muchacha de la tienda me enseño como ponerme los lentes de contacto sin batallar. Primero los ojos me ardieron pero despues me acostumbre y se me hizo facil ponermelos. Cuando terminados de hacer todas las compras pasamos por una hamburgueseria. Nos estabamos muriendo de hambre.

-Ah.- suspiro Tenten mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento trasero del auto de Ino.-Quiero ir a casa.- susurro.

Yo me sente en el asiento del copiloto.-Yo tambien estoy muy cansada.- estire los brazos.

-Entonces tengo que llevarlas a sus casa.- Ino encendio el auto, al parecer ella estaba acostumbrada en andar de compras y no parecia que estuviese cansada.

Ino primero llevo a Tenten a su casa, despues me dejo en la mia ayudandome a bajar todas las bolsas. Unos sirvientes me ayudaron a meter las bolsas a la casa y las llevaron a mi habitacion.

-Adios Ino gracias por todo.- sonrei. Adoraba a Ino siempre me apoyaba.

-De nada Hina, para eso estan las amiga.- me guiño un ojo.- veras que mañana te veras preciosa.- me dio un abrazo el cual yo correspondi, rompio el abrazo y se subio a su auto.-nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.- entre a mi casa y me subi rapidamente a mi habitacion sin saludar a nadie. Cuando entre vi todas las bolsas que estaban en el suelo. Pase por un lado de ellas, despues acomodaria toda la ropa y me desharia de la otra, pero por mientras quiero darme un baño y dormir.-Ah.- suspire, despues de darme un baño y ponerme mi pijama entre a mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida…

_Hoy fui un dia bastante agotador_ pense antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.

_**0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0u0**_

_**Hola mis chibi's *-* hasta aquí dejo el capitulo.**_

_**¿ustedes que piensan? ¿estuvo largo?**_

_**Bueno espero me dejen un review, son gratis ;)**_

_**Beshitus y abrazos para todos \(*3*)/**_

_**P.D: siento las faltas de ortografia y tambien si las palabras no tienen acentos pero es que word no me dejo revisar toda la ortografia del documento :**_**/**_** espero le entiendan.**_

_**Ako Nya fuera..paz**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, disculpen el retraso :c de seguro me quieren matar.**

**¡Pero! Tengo una buena excusa xD o eso creo.**

**Últimamente la escuela me ha estado presionando mucho.**

**Estoy muy estresada, por tantos trabajos, proyectos, exposiciones, exámenes, etc..**

**Así que tenía muy poco tiempo para continuar con el fic.**

**Espero entiendan si me tardo mucho y que controlen sus lados asesinos y me dejen vivir.**

**Bueno basta de parloteo ^^ **

**¡Damas y Caballeros! Con ustedes el nuevo capítulo de:**

**Misión: Conquistar a Naruto Namikaze.**

**.**

**.**

:::Hinata POV:::

Iba camino a la escuela, Ino me dijo que hoy no podría venir por mi así que me tuve que ir caminando (para mi desgracia) y no es que no me gustara caminar, de hecho salgo todos los sábados a correr, lo que pasa es que estoy llamando la atención de todos (algo que yo odio) la mayoría de la atención es de hombres que se me quedan mirando como tontos y las mujeres solo cuchichean cosas que no entiendo.

Recuerdo la cara de mi familia al verme.

**:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:**

La llamada de mi celular me despertó. Abrí los ojos con dificultad gracias a los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y me daban en el rostro. Tome mi celular y decía –Llamada entrante de Ino–

Conteste**.- Buenos días Ino ¿Qué pasa?.-**

-_Hina!.- _se escucho la voz de Ino_.-Lo siento pero…¿podrías irte hoy sola a la escuela? Hubo un problema con mi familia y hoy llegare tarde y no podre recogerte.-_

**-Está** **bien Ino, no te preocupes, gracias por avisarme.-** le conteste.

-_Bueno Hina nos vemos mas tarde en la escuela.- _asentí con un ''si'' y después colige. Vi la hora, eran las 6:45… bueno si hoy no quería llegar tarde era mejor levantarme de una buena vez.

Cuando me levante de la cama y detalle con mayor detenimiento mi habitación vi todas las bolsas con mi ropa regadas por el piso. Tomé mis lentes y camine con cuidado de no tropezarme y busque ropa y zapatos en la bolsa.

Saque unas botas de color negro que me llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla azul, una blusa negra con letras blancas y algunos detalles rojos que decía 'Green Day' (una de mis bandas favoritas), y las puse sobre la cama.

Fui al baño y me comencé a bañar. Como unos 10 minutos después salí del baño con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Me acerque a mi cama y me comencé a cambiar. Ya lista me quite la toalla de mi cabello y comencé a peinarlo, después saque mis lentes de contacto y me los puse con cuidado de no dañarme.

-_Bien, estoy lista!.- _pensé. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y baje las escaleras para comenzar a desayunar. Cuando entre al comedor todos se quedaron con la boca y ojos abiertos.

Hanabi, había dejado la cuchara a medio camino con la boca y ojos abiertos.

Neji, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Mi madre me vio impresionada así como mi padre.

**-Buenos días.-** salude sentándome en la mesa. Pero para mi sorpresa ¡esta vez me contestaron!

**-B-Buenos días Hinata.-** el que me devolvió el saludo fue mi primo Neji que aun tenía ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer.

-**Señorita Hinata, aquí están sus…-** Momo se quedo igual de impresionada, pude notar que casi se le caía la bandeja donde traía mis rollos de canela y mi vaso con leche**.-S-Señorita Hinata**.- susurro .-**Se ve usted hermosa!.**- me dijo sonriendo. Asentí con un gracias y ella me dejo mi ''desayuno'' en la mesa. Comencé a comer y pude notar que todos me estaban viendo de reojo, especialmente Hanabi que cuando me miraba parecía que lo hacía con…¿enojo? ¿envidia? No podría definir la mirada tan penetrante que mi _hermanita _me mandaba, mas no me inmute y solo la ignore.

**:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:**

No me di cuenta cuando fue pero ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela ¿tanto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta ni cuando fue que llegue a la escuela? Dios, soy muy distraída.

:::End Hinata POV:::

Ya frente a la escuela Hinata entro para ir a su salón de clases. En el camino se podían escuchar los murmuros de las personas.-_¿Quién es ella?-.-¿es nueva?-.-Esta hermosa.-_

Y cuando entro al salón todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por dirigir la mirada a Hinata. La ojiperla ignoro las miradas de tarados con retraso mental que le mandaban los hombres y tambien las miradas de envidia e impresión de las chicas.

Se sentó en el asiento donde se había sentado el dia anterior, todos aun la seguían mirando, y ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse e ignorar esa miradas tan penetrantes. Giro su vista hacia la ventana para ver a los estudiantes pasar y miro a Ino entrar en la escuela corriendo. Hace rato que había timbrado, pero para su suerte el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde.

Siguió con la mirada a su amiga rubia hasta que la perdió de vista cuando entro al edificio. Minutos después apareció entrando a la habitación gritando.-**Perdon por llegar tarde profesor Kakashi**!.- hizo demasiadas reverencias bastante exageradas. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, y segundos después se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas. Ino levanto la cabeza y vio que todos se reían de ella y que el profesor Kakashi, no se encontraba en el aula.

Se sonrojo de la vergüenza y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, hacia el asiento donde ella y su amiga ojiperla se sentaron anteriormente. Pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a…..

**-Hinata!.-** sorprendida, Ino se acerco corriendo a ella, la levanto de la silla poniéndola de pie y la observo de arriba abajo, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

Los chicos que estaban en el salón de clases se sorprendieron de que Ino llamara a esa hermosura por el nombre de Hinata, y claro los cuchicheos se dieron a escuchar.-¿_Ella es Hinata?/ Debe ser una confusión/ Ella no puede ser .Hyuga.- _y muchos otros comentarios se escucharon.

**-¿Qué pasa?.-** le pregunto a su amiga que la seguía observando de arriba abajo sorprendida. **-¿I-Ino?.-** la recién llamada dejo su observación y vio a Hinata con una gran sonrisa que surcaba su lindo rostro.

**-Kyaaaa!.-** comenzó a saltar de alegría para después abrazar a Hinata**.-Estas hermosa Hina!.-** la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a un rubio y a un castaño que suspiraron de alivio al ver a todos los alumnos de pie y ningún rastro del profesor Kakashi.

-**Ah.- **suspiro el castaño.-**Tenemos suerte de que el profesor Kakashi sea nuestro maestro guía este año, así podremos llegar tarde en las primeras horas.- **se dirigió a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza. Entraron por completo al salón y vieron con curiosidad que la rubia abrazaba a una persona, que, desde su punto de vista no podían distinguir quién es.

El castaño se acerco a Ino y a la ''Chica Desconocía Que Estaba Siendo Asfixiada Por Ino''

Naruto solo paso de largo sentándose en el asiento donde él y su amigo se sentaron en la clase anterior.

-**Oye Ino! Deja en paz a esa chica la estas…- **pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver a Ino separarse de la ''Chica Desconocida Que Estaba Siendo Asfixiada Por Ino'' un ligero rubor cubrieron sus mejillas. Naruto miro incrédulo a su amigo, nunca antes lo había visto sonrojarse. Pero le prestó poca importancia y desvió la mirada para ver los jardines a través de la ventana.–**H-H-H-H-Hina…..H-Hinata.- **pronuncio a duras penas el nombre de la peliazul.

-_¿Hinata? Si no me equivoco es la amiga de Kiba…. Pero ¿Por qué se sonroja?¿y ahora tartamudea? Pff digo, la chica no es para nada atractiva.- _desvió la mirada para ver a la amiga de Kiba y se quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica en frente de el, que, yacía sonrojada y sonriéndole a Kiba con una sonrisa tímida.

**-H-Hina ¿E-Eres tú?.- **seguía tartamudeando y el sonrojo aun no desaparecía de sus mejillas.

-¿**Pues quien más crees que es esta belleza que está delante de ti? Cara de perro.- **

-**Si Kiba, soy yo.- **respondió tímidamente Hinata desviando la mirada a un lado sonrojada.

-**E-Estas hermosa Hina.- **Ino sonrió satisfecha. Había hecho un buen trabajo al elegir la ropa para su amiga.

-**Cara de perro, no es necesario que lo digas.- **le hablo Ino poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. -**¿Acaso no es obvio?.-**

Y ahí empezó otra discusión…..

-**Deja de decirme ''Cara de Perro''. Rubia Oxigenada - **exclamo Kiba poniéndose a centímetros de la cara de Ino. Y esta trato lo mas que pudo de no sonrojarse.

-**C-Cállate Cara de Perro.- **¡Pum! No pudo evitarlo…. Un rosa pálido cubrió sus mejillas…. ¡Y tartamudeo por la cercanía de Kiba! Dios este chico la ponía nerviosa, aunque tratara vanamente de ocultarlo.

Kiba sonrió burlón. ¿La Rubia Oxigenada….. tartamudeo? –_Me pregunto porque será- _

-**¿P-Por qué sonríes Cara de Perro?.- **La sonrisa de Kiba se ensancho mas. _Tartamudeo de nuevo _pensó divertido.

-**Tartamudeaste .-** Ino se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-**¿Qué?.- **

-**Ahora estas sonrojada.- **la oji azul se llevo las manos a la cara notándola caliente. Kiba tenía razón…. Estaba sonrojada.

-**N-No es cierto.- **Kiba sonrió divertido.

-**Ahora estas tartamudeando de nue…- **el sonido que ocasiono la puerta corrediza al abrirse, interrumpió lo que Kiba estaba a punto de decir. Por la puerta apareció un señor alto de cabello plateado, se trataba del profesor Kakashi.

-**Dejen su pelea de enamorados para otra ocasión, ahora quiero empezar las clases.- **hablo con aburrimiento. Ambos jóvenes: Kiba e Ino se sonrojaron por lo que dijo su profesor.

-**N-No es una pelea de enamorados.- **exclamaron al unisonó. Pronto las risas se dejaron oír, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y al castaño.

Hinata soltó una risita al ver la escena que sus dos mejores amigos estaban proporcionando. Sin duda alguna, esos dos eran tal para cual, y aunque siempre se la mantenían peleando, sin duda alguna se amaban, aunque ninguno lo admitía.

Naruto miraba divertido la escena que hacia su mejor amigo con la rubia, pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar la leve risita que la ojiperla dejo salir. Giro la mirada hacia la chica y la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue –_Hermosa– _pero se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que tenia y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar tales pensamientos.- _¿Pero que estas pensando Naruto? Ni siquiera la conoces…. Y tu estas enamorado de Sakura.- _

-**Bien chicos iniciemos las clases.- **hablo el profesor Kakashi; Kiba e Ino se sentaron con sus respectivos compañeros. Pasaron dos horas y las clases aun seguían.

Dos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta. Kakashi dejo de dar su clase para ir a la puerta y abrirla. Al abrirla se encontró con una chica de cabello corto y rosa con unos ojos verdes jade.

-**¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?.- **le hablo cortésmente. Sakura sonrió y dijo…

-**La directora Senju me mando a llamarlo. Al parecer van a hacer una junta por lo del próximo Festival de Primavera.- **hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Kakashi volteo a su clase y les dijo que les daba el resto de las clases libres, ya que si se trataba del Festival de Primavera la junta seria larga, muy larga.

-**Ahora que veo a la Frentona ¿Por qué no está en el salón de clases?.- **pregunto curiosa Ino.

-**Tsk serás mensa Rubia Oxigenada.- **comenzó a hablar el castaño.-**Sakura es la nieta de la directora Senju, así que la ayuda y no es un problema que se salte las clases.- **

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada -_¿A quien llama Rubia Oxigenada?- _pensó molesta.

-**Hina! Vamos a la cancha!.- **le hablo Kiba a Hinata, cambiando radicalmente el tema, si quería salir vivo de ese salón no era bueno hacer enojar a Ino….¿como decirlo?…. Emmm a veces era muy…. Violenta -**¿Nos acompañas Ino?.- **

-¡**Claro que los acompaño! Tengo que animar a Hinata!.- **exclamo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la recién nombrada, haciéndola sonreír. Su amiga siempre hacia de porrista para apoyarla a ella, cosa que enfadaba a Kiba porque a él no lo animaba.

-**¿Y tu Naruto?.-** pregunto Kiba

-**Claro. No tengo nada más que hacer.- **los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón. Hinata estaba nerviosa porque Naruto la miraría jugar con Kiba.

**:::Naruto POV:::**

Estaba ansioso por ver jugar a la amiga de Kiba. Hace poco que me conto que la chica era muy buena en los deportes, eso me sorprendió ya que tiene una apariencia muy débil y frágil, la apariencia de una chica que necesita ser protegida.

_**- es demasiado buena en las artes marciales, el futbol, el basquetbol y el voleibol.- **_ fueron las palabras que me dijo mi amigo el primer dia de clases. Y aun no lo creo, y no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Es imposible que una chica de aspecto tan frágil sepa artes marciales, futbol, basquetbol y voleibol. Por eso ahora estoy muy ansioso por verla jugar…. No se…. Tal vez sea una buena contrincante.

**:::End Naruto POV:::**

Llegaron a la cancha y por suerte estaba sola. Al parecer solo al profesor Kakashi se le ocurría darle el resto del dia libre a su clase, lo más seguro era que los demás estén en sus clases, con trabajos que les ponen los delegados de las clases.

-**Bien! Hinata esta vez te ganare tenlo por seguro!.- **grito Kiba señalando con su dedo índice a la ojiperla.-**Ire por el balón de basquetbol, por mientras calienta.- **Hinata asintió, y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa…. Naruto la miraría jugar.

-**Hina! No dejes que el Cara de Perro te gane!.- **Ino comenzó a saltar.-**Ya sabes de la recompensa que nos da cuando pierde.- **sonrió gustosa recordando todas las veces que Kiba las había llevado a ese lugar.-**Me encanta ir a ese lugar.- **exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cada vez que Hinata le ganaba a Kiba, el castaño las llevaba a la feria de Konoha. A Hinata casi no le gustaba ya que le tenía miedo a la montañas rusas y todo juego extremo. En cambio la parejita de Kiba e Ino les encanta subirse a esos juegos. La ojiperla solo se sentaba en un asiento viendo como sus amigos se divertían, una vez Kiba e Ino la subieron a fuerzas a la montaña rusa…. Fue la peor experiencia que ha tenido en toda su vida. Bajo de la montaña rusa con la cara morada, y sus rodillas temblando.

-**Hinata! Ya traje el balón! Ahora empecemos tu derrota.- **Sonrió de medio lado. Kiba comenzó a botar el balón en el suelo, Hinata se puso en posición para poder quitarle el balón, aun seguía nerviosa por el hecho de que Naruto la miraría jugar pero…. Ni loca se iba a dejar ganar por Kiba.

El castaño comenzó a correr hacia la canasta, Hinata corrió detrás de él, hasta que estuvo a la par y le prohibió el paso. Kiba frunció el entre cejo…. Su amiga de ojos perlados era demasiado rápida.

De un movimiento que apenas fue apreciado por los ojos cafés de Kiba, la peli azulada le quito el balón de las manos y comenzó a correr hacia la canasta contraria. Kiba sorprendido no supo qué hacer y cuando reacciono…. Hinata había encestado.

-**Siii! Tu puedes Hinata! Hazlo cachitos.- **Ino saltaba y gritaba con emoción.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Cómo fue que esa cosita tan pequeña le pudiera quitar tan rápido el balón a Kiba? –_Kiba es el mejor jugador de Basquetbol, después de mi…. Es impresionante que esa cosita le pudiera quitar el balón con tal agilidad. Ni siquiera yo le podría quitar el balón tan rápido.- _

**-Maldición..-** Hinata tomo de nuevo el balón y lo comenzó a botar en el suelo. En ese momento no se acordó ni de que Naruto la estaba viendo, disfrutaba tanto los deportes que olvidaba todo a su alrededor y se concentraba en su contrincante, teniendo un solo pensamiento en su mente: ¡No perderé!

Kiba corrió hacia Hinata tratando de quitarle el balón de las pequeñas manos de la peli azulada, mas sin embargo Hinata lo esquivaba con tal facilidad que le hacía difícil a Kiba el quitarle el balón.

De un instante a otro Hinata encesto de nuevo sorprendiendo aun mas a Naruto.

-**Bien el juego termino!.- **De repente grito Ino.

-**¿Por qué termino tan pronto 'ttebayo? Es divertido ver como le ganan a Kiba.- **Hablo Naruto comenzando a reír junto con Ino. Kiba los fulmino con la mirada y Hinata se acerco a Ino quien le extendía una botella de agua.

-**E-El juego acabo porque siempre lo hacemos dos de tres, enceste dos veces así que Kiba perdió.- **Hinata sonrojada y sorprendiéndose por no haber tartamudeado, le contesto a Naruto su pregunta recién hecha.

-**Si Kiba pierde significa que nos tendrá que llevar a la feria de Konoha.- **Hablo Ino sonriendo. Enserio que le encantaba ese lugar.

-**¿No les molestaría llevar uno más?.- **a Naruto le encantaban los juegos mecánicos y mas la montaña rusa.

-**Por mí no hay problema ¿tu qué dices Hinata?.- **todos voltearon a ver a la ojiperla que se encontraba sentada en las gradas bebiendo su botella de agua.

-**¿Eh? Etto…. P-Por mí no hay p-problema.- **¡Dios! Como odiaba ese tartamudeo. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que Naruto se acercaba a ella tartamudeaba como tarada y se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-**¡Bien!.- **exclamo la rubia.-**Entonces los cuatro iremos al parque de diversiones este sábado ¿ok?.- **

-**¡Oye Rubia Oxigenada!.- **Ino lo fulmino con la mirada.-**¿Cómo que Naruto tambien puede ir? No tengo tanto dinero!.- **

-**Pues ni modo Cara de Perro, Naruto va a ir y punto. Así que no sé como, pero consigues el dinero para pagarle los boletos.- **comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Kiba que seguía reclamando que no tenía dinero para pagarle tambien los boletos a Naruto, dejando a la ojiperla y al rubio solos en la cancha.

Ambos estaban en silencio sin saber que decir….. Un incomodo silencio. Hinata estaba sonrojada y nerviosa con el solo hecho de estar a solas con Naruto, en cambio el rubio no sabía que decir, ya que, nunca ha hablado con Hinata.

-**¿Hinata?.- **hablo Naruto tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella.

-**¿S-Si?.-** ¡Maldición! De nuevo ese tartamudeo.

-**Jugaste bien.- **la ojiperla se sonrojo por el cumplido hecho por el rubio.-**Me sorprendiste, nunca había visto a alguien jugar con tal destreza, me gustaría jugar contigo algún dia..- **

-**A-A mi t-tambien me gustaría jugar contigo.- **Naruto sonrió de medio lado, se encogió de hombros y dijo….

-**Te ganare tenlo por seguro.- ** Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par ¿El le estaba diciendo que le ganaría? Oh no, a Hinata Hyuga nadie le ganaba, absolutamente nadie.

-**Hmp!.- **sonrió de medio lado, dejando atrás toda la timidez que la caracteriza.-**Odio perder, Naruto…. Así que ten cuidado, porque, tal vez te gane, quien sabe…- **

Naruto se sorprendió ¿Esa chiquilla lo estaba retando?

-**¿Acaso me estas retando?.- **levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-**Si…. Esto es un reto Naruto.- **Sonrió.

-**Pues ¿Qué crees Hinata? A mí tampoco me gusta perder.- ** se acerco a ella -**¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?.- **_¿Un trato? Eso suena interesante_.. pensó Hinata.

-**¿Qué clase de trato?.- **tambien se acerco a él. Le encantaban los retos, y odiaba perder, cuando se trataba de deportes dejaba atrás esa timidez caracteriza de ella.

-**Si yo gano…. Harás todo lo que yo quiera…. Si tu ganas, hare lo que tú quieras.- **a la peli azulada le comenzaba a interesar el trato.-**¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?.- **

-**Espera un momento…. Digamos que yo gano, ¿como me asegurare de que tú hagas lo que yo quiera?.- **la ojiperla entrecerró los ojos. Naruto sonrió, la chiquilla era lista.

-**La verdad aun no he pensado en eso, ¿Qué tal si lo pensamos después? Ahora tenemos que alcanzar a Kiba e Ino, se fueron sin nosotros.- **señalo la puerta con la cabeza.

¡Era cierto! ¡había olvidado por completo que estaba sola con Naruto! ¡El amor de su vida!

Un rosa pálido cubrió sus mejillas.-**T-Tienes razón, h-hay q-que alcanzarlos.- **desvió la mirada para que Naruto no notara su sonrojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguida por el rubio de ojos azules.

**:::Naruto POV:::**

¿Pero qué le pasa?

¿Acaso es bipolar?

Primero parecía ser una chica muy tímida, hasta tartamudeaba. Pero cuando le mencione lo del trato parece como si esa cosita frágil se hubiera convertido en una cosita no frágil.

Y después comenzó a actuar tímidamente, con un hermoso sonrojo que la hace ver muy tierna y su tartamu….Espera….

¿Hermoso sonrojo que la hace ver muy tierna? ¡Namikaze Naruto! ¿En qué babosadas estas pensando? ¡A ti te gusta Sakura!

**:::End Naruto POV:::**

Ambos salieron de la cancha. Y al salir vieron a Kiba y a Ino a pocos centímetros de distancia. Gritándose.

-**YA CÁLLATE CARA DE PERRO!.- **

-**TU CÁLLATE RUBIA OXIGENADA!.- **

-**Etto….Chicos.- ** hablo Hinata tratando de calmar a sus dos amigos que ya hasta estaban rojos de la furia.

-**¿¡QUE?!.- **gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando hacia Hinata.

-**Wa! Lo siento no quería interrumpir su pelea!.- **exclamo Hinata, quien se había asustado por el grito y se había escondido detrás de Naruto. El rubio sonrió divertido, esos chicos sí que eran raros…. Pero muy divertidos.

-**Ah lo sentimos Hina! No queríamos gritarte!.- **hablaron los dos al unisonó. –**No sabíamos quién nos había hablado, y te gritamos sin querer!.- **

**-E-Esta bien…. No se preocupen.- **un poco más calmada Hinata salió de su ''escondite''

-**¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?.- **sugirió Ino a lo que todos asintieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-¿Qué vas a comprar Hina?.- **le pregunto Kiba a lo que ella contesto que Ramen, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-**Hinata ¿te gusta el Ramen?.- **pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Es la primera chica que conoce a la que le gusta el Ramen, claro, aparte de su madre. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza.-**¡Genial!.- **exclamo el rubio.-**¿Has probado el Ramen de Ichiraku?.- **

-**Si como su Ramen, todos los fines de semana.- **contesto Hinata a lo cual el ojiazul solo exclamo un: Genial.

Se sentaron a comer en una banca, Hinata y Naruto comieron Ramen, Kiba comió onigiri's al igual que Ino.

Cuando terminaron de comer los cuatro fueron a los jardines de la escuela y se sentaron en el pasto, y claro las peleas de Kiba e Ino no faltaron.

-**¿A qué horas nos vemos el sábado?.- **pregunto Kiba quien se había puesto a jugar con una flor.

-**¿Qué tal a las dos de la tarde?.- **sugirió Ino, todos asintieron y así siguieron hablando de cosas triviales. Poco después el timbre de salida se dio a escuchar.

-**Nos vemos mañana.- **dijeron Naruto y Kiba al unisonó, ambos se subieron a sus respectivos autos.

-**Hasta mañana.- **se despidieron Hinata e Ino, y ambas se subieron al auto de la rubia.

Ino dejo a Hinata en su casa y se fue a la suya.

La ojiperla entro a la casa y vio a su madre que estaba leyendo una revista. Su hermana que se estaba pintando las uñas la volteo a ver fulminándola con la mirada y su primo Neji solo la miraba de reojo.

Subió a su habitación sin saludar a nadie y se tiro en la cama. Se tapo la cara con una almohada y comenzó a gritar.

-**Kyaaaaaaa! Estuve todo el dia con Naruto!.- **comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama. Las siguientes horas las paso viendo el canal de deportes en la televisión.

Se levanto de la cama y entro al baño para darse una ducha, cuando salió se puso su ropa para dormir y se metió a su cama, no tardaron muchos minutos para que sus ojos se cerraran.-_Hoy fue un dia genial.- _

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola de nuevo x3**

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo :DD**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gusto?**

**:::Contestando Reviews:::**

**Tania56: Holi :3 aquí tengo la continuación espero te guste ^^**

**Guest: Me alegro que te guste más esta version ^^ a mí tampoco me gusto que Sakura fuera amiga de Hinata xD por eso la cambie. Y no odio a Sakura (al menos la deje de odiar al ver que salvo a Naruto)**

**Hinata12Hyuga: Hola ^^ esto…. No sé qué decir xD solo que me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi fic :3**

**Hyuga09uzumaki: Aquí está la continuación :3 espero te guste ñ.ñ**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografia C:**

**Ako Nya fuera, paz…**


End file.
